middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Argali1/Introducing *drumrolls* Nashit!
NOTE: Both the name and physical features of this character were inspired by a character from Two Broke Girls, though the personallity, as you will find, differs GREATLY. I come here today, to introduce to you a new character, by the name of Nashit! He is a first for me for many reasons, but the two largest are the following: 1. He is completely unafiliated with my five-faction coalition, and is not part of Anahera and Galad's team etc. 2. He is a complete departure from my usual style, being completely disturbing and tragic. Biography: Nashit was born to a Noldorin maiden and a Black Numenorean lord. His mother was taken captive by the Black Numenoreans to be his father's wife. As a result, he was born into the world without even a scrap of love, and his mother died in childbirth, loosing the will to live. His father emedietly took another wife, who was also Black Numenorean nobility. Nashit grew up in an incredibly loveless, strict, abusive and, above all, Morgoth worshiping household. His religion demanded absolute devotion, and permeated every aspect of his horrible life. As a child, he was completely obedient. He never enjoyed himself, and sacrificed happiness to please his society. He was absolutely brainwashed, and had no idea that the life he was living was a poor excuss for one. However, one day, something in him snapped. He suddenly realized how horrible his life was, and ran away. He, from a young age went to the streets, never seeing his "family" again. He completely rebelled, and tried to remake his life, but, as he was abolishing every last aspect, he hit a road-block. He had mortifying fear that this new dissobedient life would permenantly destroy his soul. His need to burry his history, contrasted with his all powerfull fear had a horrible result. He become addicted to a staggering variety of reality altering substances, and started abusing himself. Personallity details: Nashit appears as an extremely deppressed, pathetic, sad, pittyable yet extremely handsome "street-scum" on the outside, wearing nothing but many fabric shreds. However, there is much more to him than meets the eye. Every few days, he has strange fits in which he takes in a horrifying amount of various harmful substances (cocoa, opium, alcohol, you name it), that would kill someone who isn't of partial Noldor ancestry. At the same time, he brutalizes himself with torture devices, other substances that are harmful in other ways, cries, screams and does other things that should most likely remain unamed. This is because he is trying to fight his intense mental pain with it's physical counterpart, whilst punishing himself. He does the latter, because he still has the fear that he is doing something wrong, and needs to be punished. Those two things collide in horrible displays of primal, disturbing fits. After he has sufficently harmed and altered himself in many ways, he generally washes himself in something alcoholic, acidic, spicy or salty, and then passes out. All of this inner strife and it's manifestations are becuase he has never been loved, he thinks that he needs to be punished, tries to supress his pain with unsavory substances, and the last two feed eachother. In his entire life, he has never once felt a pleasent emotion, through a combination of believing happiness wrong and being unloved. In fact, he has not smiled once in his entire life. Extra: He looks EXACTLY like the man in the link, except he has partial Elf ears, and his skin is just a tiny bit more tan. So, what did you think? Please know that this is a rough draft, and I wrote this when I was tired, so a lot of it may sound really bizzare. Anyways, comment bellow! Category:Blog posts